Back packs per se, are well known in the art and generally include a tubular frame structure constructed of light-strong material so designed as to enable several items used in camping to be carried by one person on his back. Thus, a blanket roll, portable tent, shovel or similar digging equipment, food supplies, and so forth can normally all be accommodated on the back pack frame structure and fairly easily transported about. In this respect, all such back packs have left and right shoulder straps for securing the same to the wearer's back.
Conventional suitcases normally used by businessmen when traveling, on the other hand, are provided with a single carrying handle generally held with one hand. There are many instances in which a person with a relatively heavy suitcase must travel for a substantial distance on foot and it can become very tiring to hold the suitcase with the usual handle structure. More often than not, the traveler is shifting the heavy suitcase from one hand to the other as a consequence of the unbalanced load. Where a businessman or other person while traveling anticipates relatively long walks with his suitcase, he could, in lieu of the suitcase, utilize a conventional back pack but obviously such would be unsuitable not only from the standpoint of appearance, but as a matter of convenience when staying in hotels and the like.